Can You Forgive Me?
by Reader'sConscious
Summary: "I don't know how to love anyone I'm not good at this relationship thing" She said. "Neither am I, but I'm willing to try" He said. Clary Morgenstern has always been afraid of love, never letting anyone in, ever since her brother Jonathan left her alone to wallow in the pain caused by her father's death, what happens when Clary moves in with Jonathan and she meets the golden god?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, welcome to my new story... all human don't hate me! but I just had to do this... it was so compelling a love story between Jace and Clary, forbidden fruit, Jace being 21 and Clary being 17... Ugh don't hate me... you'll love it trust me... **

**Chapter Playlist: **

_Bound To You: Christina Aguilera _

_Beautiful: Christina Aguilera_

_Daddy: Emeli Sande_

_Mine: Naya Rivera_

_Heart By Heart: Demi Lovato_

**_Enjoy My Story! Review, Favorite & Follow!_**

* * *

Clary sat on her bed watching the sun rise, all the beautiful colors, made her feel a warmth feeling, like she wasn't alone, or in a world full of hate and lies. Today was the anniversary of her father's death, he had been in a crash, Clary had been so upset and angry at the time, her brother Jonathan and her were so close, ever since she was born, but he moved out, to go live with his girlfriend Maia, some girl who Clary refused to get to know or like, simply because her own brother had broken his promise, to always be with her, and never desert her, he left her piled up in her own grief, it had been six years to the day since he died, Clary hadn't seen Jonathan since four years ago, she didn't want to see him, talk to him, she hated him, simply because he left her alone, where she felt the room closing in on her.

"Clary sweetie can you come down stairs?" Jocelyn said, Clary groaned, she was going to miss the beautiful lights radiating off the sun, she put a black robe with white dots on, it covered her lacy pink tank top and black with white dots shorts, she put on her fuzzy sleeping slippers and went downstairs.

"Yes mother?" Clary said, not in the least bit happy voice. She stopped when she reached the kitchen, her eyes wide, there he was, the back stabber.

"Sit down please" Jocelyn said. Clary frowned.

"Why should I..." Clary said, raising a brow.

"Clare bear... nows not the time sit down" Jonathan said.

"Don't call me Clare bear... you abandoned that right years ago" Clary snapped at her older brother, she hadn't missed him one bit.

"Clary!" Jocelyn said, Clary sighed and sat down.

"What can I do you for?" Clary asked.

"We were talking... I want you to move in with me and my roommates" Jonathan said, Clary scowled.

"Why would I even want to..." Clary mumbled.

"Clary... I know you're upset with me, but I'm trying to make it up to you, plus, you have no choice Mom is moving to Paris for a little while to open her gallery" Jonathan said.

"This is just great... you basically planned this already, without my input..."

"Sweetie you're only seventeen meaning you're not old enough to live on your own, just... do this for me... Please, you and your brother need to get on good terms" Jocelyn said, her voice frail and slow, Clary saw her mother's eyes.

"Fine... but don't expect it to be us skipping throw a valley of flowers..." Clary said, staring at Jonathan. "I'm going to change and see Santana" Clary said, she kissed Jocelyn's head.

"Okay... I'm having the movers move your stuff to Jonathan's so you'll just sleep over there tonight"

"Alright..." Clary said, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Clary finished getting dressed, she was wearing a pink bralet with black lace over it, light blue denim shorts and a black leather jacket, and black combat boots, she put her hair in a side bun of the right, then a zebra pink and black bow headband, that went across her forehead, the bow was on the right side, above her right eyebrow.

"Clare... can we please talk?" Jonathan asked. Clary opened the door. Jonathan saw his little sister she was different and grown up.

"You'll do it either way. So whats the point of asking?"

"To be considerate"

"Like you were considerate when you broke your promise to me..."

"Cla-"

"No... you promised me... you knew how hard it was for me after dad died, Mom was heart broken, and barely responsive, she was in so much pain, as well as me, but you left us... you left me... you left me to be consumed by darkness and anger... and now that I have gotten past that... I don't plan on reopening it... it's unnecessary pain... you're my brother, and I still love you even if I want to hate you... but I'm not just going to warm up to you, automatically its going to take time... it's been four years..."

"I'm sorry, and you're very right, but we can start..." Jonathan said.

"Why don't we get you to meet my roommates before later... then you can hang out with Santana or invite her over?"

"Fine" Clary said, she grabbed her gold bucket bag and left with Jonathan, calling out bye to her mom.

"So... how's school?"

"Its fine, I'm a varsity cheerleader and I'm the lead soloist in Glee club..."

"Thats good, what about your grades?"

"All A's'

"Always were the little achiever"

"I thought it was 'Always were the little overachiever'."

"You can never accomplish too much"

"I guess so..."

"So... how's your um... personal life?" Jonathan bit his lip, Clary could tell he tensed. She texted Santana.

"Are you asking about friends or boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends & Friends"

"Well, My best friend's are Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and Kurt Hummel, were like the minority group... like a family.." Clary said, They had always been friends, even before Jonathan left, Santana and Clary became closer, like sisters, Clary thought that they were sisters, because she filled Jonathan's spot, but even more so, then he ever could.

"Boyfriends?"

"Umm... well I've never really had a soft heart when it came to boyfriends... it was just hard... I mean I met my friend Jordan, and he was really nice, we'd occasionally hang out, then over the span of a year, I finally let him in I guess... we've been together for three months now"

"Oh... do you love him?"

"To be honest... I don't know, I mean sure I like Jordan who wouldn't he's a sweet guy, funny, smart, athletic, and protective and over all really cute, but... in a sense I don't think I really love him in the way a couple should love one another... for example you and Maia, I don't love him like that."

"Oh"

"Why do you keep saying oh?"

"I don't know what to say... I mean i'm getting to know interesting facts about you and I guess its hard to find another word"

"Alright then. So um... how's Maia?"

"Se's fine... I mean in a sense, she's been looking forward to seeing you again, like she's been talking about you non-stop for the past month... she always said you were the only girl she knew so rare and unique, you'd be quite the head turner when you got older" Jonathan said, Clary laughed.

"Well, I guess she predicted right..., at least my hair isn't frizzy anymore... that stage was horrible... no curves and fiery frizzy red hair?'

"You were adorable... don't second guess yourself"

"I guess... but the last time you saw me was four years ago I was thirteen, and I barely had any friends... I was quiet and consumed in my own doom.

"Well, it seems to me now you're more of a socialite and popular girl"

"I guess..."

"Hey... I should give you some insight on everyone so you know what to expect"

"Okay"

"Well you already know Maia, There's Isabelle, she's basically a drama queen, she loves fashion, make up and shopping, she's a great dresser, which you both have in common, just don't eat her cooking. Then there's Alec, he's Isabelle's brother, he looks just like Isabelle, except he has blue eyes, and she had brown eyes, he's serious, but fun when he needs to be, his boyfriend is Magnus, you'll know him when you see him, he's hard to miss, always wearing glitter and artsy favored colors, he's into art to, but couldn't paint if the world depended on him, then last but not least, there's Jace he's Alec and Isabelle's brother, he is quite the lady's man, I sincerely hope you stay away from him in the mating sense... but I guess he's cool to be friends with..."

"Wow... this seems like an episode of Full house, except with hormonal crazy young adults... no adult supervision and weird personalities..."

"Um.. yeah about that I am the adult supervision for you..."

"You know what I mean..."

"I know... some rules you should know about are simple... No boys in the house after 11 pm, unless there's a party, no sleepovers with boys."

"Um... I don't do sleepovers with guys... well except Simon... but that doesn't count he's like a brother to me"

"I figured... you've been friends for years"

"Yeah" Clary said, Jonathan parked the car in front of a big house, it was really nice, she knew it all to well, the Morgenstern Family Vacation home. Their father had bought 135 properties for vacation homes all over the world, regular family homes, apartments, condos, penthouses and hotels, Morgenstern was a very well known name, the billion air family.

"Clary... be yourself'

"Alright" Clary said smiling.

"Your more happier self" Clary pouted. They got out the car and walked inside the house, to find a group of people in the living room arguing.

"You bastard that was my favorite heels!" Isabelle screamed, Alec was under her, she was straddling him, beating him with a bra.

"Are you going to help them?" Maia asked.

"Nope... this is to funny"

"Its just heels Iz... get over it" Alec said.

"Alexander... they are more than heels their her prada" Magnus giggled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Isabelle screamed, she was hitting him harder, Alec shoved at her, and rolled on top of her, he grabbed her wrists.

"Will you stop" Alec warned. Isabelle's eyes got an evil gleam and she kneed him where no man should ever be kneed.

"Ah!" Alec said, holding his crotch, in agonizing pain. He started swatting at Isabelle.

"Um... this isn't awkward at all..." Clary said, staring at the big happy friend family.

"Clary!" Maia said, running forward and hugging Clary. "Gosh... I haven't seen you since you were thirteen, had frizzy hair and no curves, gosh you've filled out"

"Uh... thanks?"

"Maia you're going to break her..." Jonathan said, Maia let go.

"So... you're Clary... you look nothing like that picture... except your eyes, and hair color" Jace said, walking up to Clary, he kissed her palm, softly then held onto her hand.

"And I'm guessing your Jace... you look exactly like the picture Jonathan give me" Clary said, Jace raised a brow.

"What picture?"

"The mental picture of you slobbering over any girl with big boobs, a butt and rare features" Clary said rolling her eyes. Everyone started laughing.

"Feisty... Oh I think I'll call you spitfire"

"Stop flirting with Clare" Jonathan said, giving Jace the 'Off Limits' look, Jace nodded.

"Is that the Donna carcello spike's before everything bra?" Clary looked at Isabelle with a pointed gaze, Isabelle got off of Alec and nodded.

"Wow... you have a good eye"

"Thanks... we should totally go shopping!"

"Finally someone gets it!" Exclaimed Isabelle.

Everyone was asking Clary questions, with Clary giving them answers, they were laughing and having a good time, everyone explained themselves, with too much information.

"Knew they would be the perfect match..." Jonathan leaned over and whispered into Maia's ear.

"Yeah... great... Iz and Clary are the best of friends already!" Maia said, softly, she got up and walked out of the room. Jonathan watched her disappear, with a questionable look.

"Where did Maia go?" Clary asked.

"I guess she's really tired"

"Oh... okay" Clary said, the door bell rang, Everyone looked around.

"I guess one of Jace's conquests stalked him" Isabelle said, with an ever so innocent smile.

"Ha ha... No" Jace said.

"It's my friend Santana" Clary said. Realization dawned on all the people in the living room.

"Is she staying over?"

"No... we're going to her house to hang out"

"Okay"

"Hello" Santana said, She was staring at everyone as they did her.

"Guys this is my best friend Santana Lopez"

"Hi" Isabelle said.

Magnus smiled. "Hey"

"Hey" Alec said, staring at Magnus's glittery hair, he shook his head.

"Hi" Jace said, he smiled at Santana. Clary was next to Jace who was extremely close to her, even with so much space around them.

"Hey, I'm Jonathan Clary's older brother" Jonathan said, Santana smiled.

"Hi... I've heard a lot about you..." Santana said, awkwardly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..." Santana's phone pinged and she checked her phone. "Clary we have to go"

"Alright" Clary said, getting up. "Bye"

"See ya later"

"Later"

"Bye"

"Call me when you're on your way back" Jonathan said, Clary nodded.

"Catch you later Spitfire" Jace said, Clary laughed, shaking her head she turned to leave, grabbing Santana's arm to go, but not before Santana gave Jace a dirty look, Jace eyed them curiously. Magnus and Alec went upstairs.

* * *

"Hey Jon" Jace asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is Clary a lesbian?" Jonathan spit his drink out so fast.

"What?"

"Well... her body language says no... but I mean the way that girl was giving me the death glare, I'd say she liked her"

"She has a boyfriend... but I know she's not a lesbian, My mom told me Santana was a lesbian, but Clary's not"

"So, is there a chance she could be Bi?"

"I don't know... she doesn't seem like it, then again she said she didn't really love her boyfriend"

"That doesn't make her bi... she could just be with him cause he's good in the sack" Isabelle said, Cackling, Jonathan's forehead creased.

"What? she's on the pill... so..."

"Okay... I'm demoting her curfew to 9pm"

"Jon she's seventeen soon to be eighteen, you can't treat her like a baby... and anyways weren't you the one who said she's still pissed at you, don't try to piss her off before you even get forgiven" Isabelle said.

"Jace... my sister's off limits... as for Santana, I saw that look, but Clary loves Santana like a sister, she told me so earlier, so I doubt she'd be into her... "

"Alright... I was just asking... because Santana looked like she was marking her territory"

"Yeah... well I've known Santana since she was little, her and Clary never dealed with any one's bullshit... you messed with one of them you messed with both of them... I don't really think she likes her like that... it could just be fear or over protectiveness... I just... you'd have to ask Santana, Clary will just get pissed and probably cut your manhood off, no pun intended" Jonathan said, Jace blinked.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, This one kept me up, with her stupid whimpering and whining on who broke her shoes, then Alec confessed and hell erupted..." Jace stared at Isabelle then went upstairs.

* * *

**Okay so! how do you like it so far? My opinion is I love it... Review, Favorite and Follow for another chapter.**

**Love you guys! **

**~Reader'sConscious~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt you are such a douche... get over Blaine! we're you're friends don't ditch us just because you and Blaine broke up... Its been a month!" Clary screamed at Kurt through the phone.

"I'm just busy... okay? let it go..."

"Fine... If you're going to ignore us... we'll do the same" Clary snapped at him, hanging up before he could respond.

"Gosh... do you guys ever stop arguing?"

"Well hate to break it to you... but Kurt's the one ignoring us... we've known him for years, he's only known Blaine for months... like I don't get whats going on with him"

"Obviously love... just because you've never been in love doesn't mean others haven't... Wake up Clary... just because you don't have feelings doesn't mean everyone else doesn't either!" Santana said. Clary stared at her.

"What the hell is your problem Santana... you've been being bitchy ever since we left Jonathan's"

"With good reason... you're whoring on Jordan with that stupid golden eyed ass..."

"I'm not whoring on anyone..."

"Oh really is that why, he was all over you... why he was touching you... why he looked like he was ready to jump his bones..."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't tell him to stop touching you either..."

"Whatever"

"So... tell me how are you liking the older guys... I mean ever since you slept with Mr. Herondale, you've been into older guys, is it a turn on for you?" Santana said, looking at Clary, Clary gasped.

"You..."

"Clary I-" Clary slapped Santana in the face then ran out the house.

* * *

"Clare what's wrong?" Jonathan asked. Clary had asked him to come pick her up.

"Nothing"

"You're in tears... so obviously somethings wrong, tell me what happened"

"I said nothing... just let it go!"

"Okay..."

"Will you at least tell me who made you cry?"

"No one... I'm just an emotionless slut, who's always interested in older guys" Clary said, getting up from the couch she brushed past wide eyed Jace, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out"

"How exactly... she obviously doesn't want to talk to you..."

"Maybe she'll talk to you, I mean you did connect?"

"No... Don't bring me into this"

"Oh come on... Please I just want to know what's wrong with her"

"She gave you bits and pieces of information, obviously someone called her an emotionless slut, which by the sounds of it, it came from a female, and also. She was with Santana, and that girl does strike me as an egotistical bitch... just saying"

"I'm going to ask Santana" Jonathan said, going to his room.

"One of you check on Clary... hopefully not Alec, since he's such an ass when it comes to feelings" Isabelle said, Magnus kissed Alec.

"I'll do it"

"Really Jace... you are the biggest slut there is... she doesn't need a slut telling her she's not a slut..."

"Ha..Ha" Jace said, he went up the stairs to Clary's room and knocked.

"Jonathan go away..."

"One I'm not Jonathan and would you really send a God away?" Jace asked, opening the door.

"Well then I don't want to talk to you... and yes I am sending you away, so leave"

"Someone must have really pissed you off" Jace closed the door and went to sit on the bed next to Clary.

"Don't you ever do what people tell you?"

"I'm persistent and confident, plus people usually girls never send me away..."

"Well I am not the usual girl..."

"I'm guessing your friend Santana called you a emotionless slut?"

"How do you know? For all you know I could be a slut..."

"Well I know, I'm one. But you, all the nice stories I heard about you... I don't think you could ever be a slut"

"Well don't believe everything you're told.."

"Care to key me in?"

"I... I don't know you well enough to share personal things with you"

"Then get to know me"

"What if I don't want to know you?"

"Really, who wouldn't want to know me... I mean look at me?" Jace moved his hands up and down his body.

"Ugh... you are such a cocky bastard."

"Well I'm arrogant and confident, as well as a slut, I admit to all of them, but bastard... no"

"What about cocky?"

"I am cocky on my usual days"

"Good for the girls who actually like that about you..."

"You must really be pissed off if this smile and body isn't doing it for you... and then to diss my attitude, you are obviously in a pissy mood"

"Just because I reject to objectify your stupid remarks and charm doesn't mean I'm mad, sure I'm mad but I still don't like your attitude, or your cocky smile or your ... your..."

"My body... yeah you can't even say it, because you know you do..."

"Idiot"

"Well... see how fast you can say that, but you can't say my body, because you like it"

"I'm surprised a head that big has a brain the size of a peanut"

"Aw, staring at my head now... is my face that handsome... I knew I was perfect, but I had no idea I was downright flawless"

"You are so annoying... I don't like you're charm or your stupid body, so leave"

"Is that what you really want" Jace said, he was hovering very close to Clary.

"Y..Yes.."

"I don't think you're being honest, if not with me, then with yourself" he kissed Clary, laying her gently on the bed, his hands on her hips. She kissed him, letting his body press against hers, making her moan and him groan. He deepened their kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth, as she opened it, she sucked on his bottom lip, and he kissed her softly, but with so much fire, it made her body burst in sparks. Clary flipped him over and straddled his lap, kissing him. Clary realized what was happening and got up so fast.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... please go"

"Umm.. Clary I'm really sorry..." Jace said, leaving her alone.

* * *

"Did she tell you anything?" Isabelle asked her brother.

"No..."

"Probably because he was to busy sticking his tongue down her throat" Alec snorted.

"Shut up Bush wick"

"Hey!" Magnus said, kissing Alec's cheek. "Don't be mad at us because Jon's little sister rejected you"

"Really Jace... she was upset and you kissed her?"

"I don't know what I was thinking... I know she's Jonathan's sister it's just... I don't know, I just..."

"What?"

"Theres something about her"

"Well back off... because Jonathan will kill you if he ever finds out"

"Why would I kill Jace if I ever found out about what?"

"Nothing important" Isabelle said.

"Okay... where's Maia?"

"She went out with that weirdo Bat"

"You mean her father"

"Yeah him" Magnus said.

"He's weird because he didn't like you..."

"Well..."

"Magnus he has a good reason, you ran over him with his own car"

"I... was trying to move it... he was blocking me in... I never saw him"

"Uh-huh... sure" Alec said.

"You are not siding with them Alexander" Magnus scowled then left the common room.

"Thanks a lot"

"Our pleasure..." Jace snickered, Alec left following Magnus.

"Do you guys ever get along... like really?" Jonathan said, shaking his head.

"What? if we all got along what would be the fun?"

"Gosh you are such a dramaholic"

"Whatever you say"

"I say a lot... as usual"

"Did anyone talk to Clary?"

"Jace did... she still doesn't want to talk"

"Well, Santana's mother told me Clary bitch slapped Santana"

"Wow... your sister's a hot head like you Jon... Shocker?"

"Shut it... Santana had called said, Clary was into older guys like some guy named "

"So... Clary was seeing an older guy?"

"Don't get any ideas Jace" Jonathan glared at Jace.

"Just thinking.."

"Anyways I'm going to ask her about it..."

"Jon just give her some space, when she's ready to talk she will"

"No... I know Clary, she'll never tell anyone her problems... ever since we were little Clary would always tell me everything, as well as everyone else, she was trusting, then something happened after I left... she just... broke, she never let anyone in emotionally after that"

"You think it has something to do with the Herondale guy?"

"Maybe..."

"Jonathan just wait until tomorrow morning.. I'm sure she'll be cooled off then" Isabelle said, she walked out the room.

* * *

**Sorry! I know its really short... But I thought I would give a short chapter before I had another long one... I just didn't want anyone to lose faith in this story... Its going to be a longer chapter in three.**

**See ya next time on Can You Forgive Me?**

**~ReadersConscious~**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE! FAVORITE! FAVORITE! FAVORITE!**

**FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am officially taking all glee characters out! So to help you understand more'**

**Santana : Aline!**

**Kurt: Kicked out!**

**Mercedes: Kicked out!**

**They are all gone! **

* * *

_"Stay the hell away from me!" Clary screamed, she looked at the boy she thought she loved, who she thought loved her, his face tight and his eyes full of malice._

_"Now, now. Clary, why would I stay away from my favorite red head?" He asked, he backed Clary up into a wall. She wouldn't look him in the eye, she shook with fair. _

_"I hate you! You disgust me!" Clary screamed, He slapped her. _

_"You know better than to piss me off Clarissa" He smirked a dangerous smirk. He bared his teeth. _

_"Please, just leave me alone" Clary whimpered, she was scared. Frightened at the thought he might hurt her again. _

_"Oh honey. I'm not doing what you think i'm going to do" he said, he kissed her forcefully, and she tried to bite his tongue but he yanked on her hair. With his free hand he stabbed her. Clary's eyes widened in surprise. _

_"I don't want to die!" Clary screamed, her eyes wide and her mouth in a perfect 'O'. _

_"You're not going to die Clary, but that fetus of yours will" He said. Clary started crying. She felt pain in her abdomen. _

_"How'd you..." Clary looked into his eyes, they were wide as well, but not with shock or surprise it was because he knew something she didn't. _

_"You really think I wouldn't notice your sudden weight gain? How you run out of class really fast, How you've been eating a lot. I know you Clary. I know you better than you know yourself" He mocked her. Clary felt like she was getting weak. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. _

_"Don't worry, I've sent someone to find you sweetheart, though by the time they do, That baby of yours should be long gone" He smiled. Clary couldn't hold on anymore. She had a thin thread of energy left._

_"Let go Clary, don't fight it" He said, Clary finally let go, slipping into black oblivion. _

* * *

Clary jumped up. She had been frightened by her dream. The pain both emotional and mental was back. She got out of bed and changed into sweats and sneakers. She walked to her bathroom and freshened up. When she was done she looked at her reflection. It was the same.

She walked out her bathroom and out her room, and walked down the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Jace asked, Clary saw him shirtless with gray sweats.

"Out..." Clary said, she couldn't stop staring at his chest, so she bit her lip and forcefully brought her eyes back up to his.

"Want some company?" Jace asked, Clary sighed. She wasn't in the mood for company, non the less Jon's friends.

"Not really." Clary said, she walked past him but he stopped her, grabbing her waist and turned her around, still holding her.

"Are you still upset with me about kissing you?" He asked, his face emotionless. Clary shook my head.

"I wasn't mad at you to begin with. I'm just not in the mood for company right now" Clary said, Jace raised a brow.

"I'm great company. I mean I did see you checking me out, so obviously I lifted your spirits a little" Jace said, Clary laughed. She liked how Jace was arrogant, but honest. It was a flaw in his qualities.

"Sure..." Clary said, she walked towards the living room but, Jace pulled her back to him and lead her back up the stairs to his room. His room was nicely decorated, to her surprise it was clean unlike a lot of guys his age.

He pointed to her bed and she sat there, she took off her shoes and sat back leaning on the headboard. Jace was next to her, he'd turn the tv on.

"So care to tell me why you didn't want any company earlier?" Jace asked, Clary looked at him, his face serious. She knew he wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon.

"I had a bad dream" Clary said, Jace nodded. He turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

Jace felt relief when Clary had told him she hadn't been mad at him when he kissed her. He had been with her for almost two hours, He felt something brush him and he looked down to see Clary lying on him. exactly on top of him. Being cautious of Jonathan's warning he went to lay her back on the bed, but Clary looked up at him.

"Why does your room look like a monk's?" She asked, Jace chuckled.

"I don't like a mess, plus I'm a simple guy" Jace said, Clary nodded her face was above his and he gulped. She made him feel all types of funny.

"Do you like Family Guy?" Clary asked. Jace raised a brow. He'd never heard of it.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"A very funny adult show" Clary said. Jace smirked.

"Isn't that a little out of place for someone your age?" Jace's voice was playful.

"No..." Clary whispered, her nose nuzzling Jace's cheek, she kissed his lips and he kissed her back, flipping her on her back. He massaged her mouth with his tongue. He ran his hands up her stomach and then stopped when it was under her bra. He froze, thinking of Jonathan. Clary was his little sister. He could never do that to him. He got up. and rolled next to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Clary asked, her eyes curious. He could tell she was using him to forget what ever it was that was bothering her.

"No... its just. Were in different age groups" Jace said, Clary nodded. She got up.

"I'll um... I'll see you in the morning" Clary said, she went towards the door and Jace watched her leave without saying a word.

* * *

"Quick Question" Simon said, Clary raised a brow at her friend.

"Yes?" Clary asked.

"Why'd you bitch slap Aline?" Simon asked. Clary sighed. She knew she's have to tell him.

"She just brought up some things I didn't want to remember. She deserved it" Clary defended.

"Clary you know Aline's my friend as much as yours. However You are my best friend. You don't have to defend yourself to me"

"Thanks" Clary said. Simon smiled, petting her head. Clary was leaning on his shoulder. She kept thinking about kissing Jace.

"Is Aline the reason you came over here at three in the morning?" Simon inquired. I shook my head.

"Jonathan?" Simon asked. I shook my head again.

"Then why did you come over here? not that I don't want you here. I just wanna know why" Simon babbled. Clary sighed.

"Jace Lightwood"

"Who?" Simon furrowed a brow.

"One of Jonathan's roommates" Clary explained.

"What about him?"

"Nothing, He's just hot..." Simon laughed.

"So you came to see me because your brothers roommates hot?" Simon asked.

"Shut it" Clary muttered. She snuggled into Simon and let the sleep take over her.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Clary?" Jonathan asked, he walked into the kitchen looking clueless.

"Nope" Alec, Magnus and Jace said in unison.

"Um... alright" Jonathan said, he walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Hey Jon, Clary went to a guy named Simon's house" Isabelle said, walking in.

"Who's Simon?" Jace asked, his face tight. Jonathan wondered what was up with him. He'd been acting weird since yesterday.

"Clary's friend" Jonathan said.

"You let your sixteen year old sister sleep over some guy with high sex hormones house?" Jace asked. Alec spit out his coffee laughing, while Magnus smiled. Isabelle just rolled her eyes and made her self a serving of Reese's Puff cereal.

"Simon's a virgin and he's a nerd. Like I wouldn't want to think my sister's out there sleeping with guys. But from what I've heard her boyfriends are the complete opposite of Simon" Jonathan said, he remembered what his mother said. Clary had only ever dated two guys and one of them had changed her for the worse. The other one was just someone she'd occasionally see.

"I knew I loved her for more than one reason!" Isabelle yelled. Jonathan glared at her and she laughed. Maia walked in and he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, how's your father?" Jonathan asked. Maia smiled.

"Still very interested in babying Daniel" Maia said. Jonathan laughed.

"Maia you're even worse" Magnus cackled. Alec stared at his phone before kissing Magnus.

"I have to go to work, but I'll see you later?" Alec asked.

"Yeah" Magnus smiled. Alec gave him another peck on the lips before leaving.

"Hey! I know we're not your sparkly boyfriend but what about us? Well me?" Maia said, Alec chuckled and hugged her.

"Bye Maia" Alec said, then he left.

"And you" Maia said, directing her gaze to Magnus. He raised a brow. "You're one to talk seeming you've taken Daniel out to shop countless times."

Magnus sighed. "Well he needs to be fashionable. He can't be all fashionably challenged".

"He's three!" Maia exclaimed. Maia ran out the kitchen to get ready for work.

Magnus rolled his eyes, and started a conversation with Isabelle about some purse. Jonathan toned them out and turned to Jace.

"You okay?" He asked. Jace nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jace answered.

"You don't seem fine. I know you. You've been acting bizarre for the past two days" Jonathan looked into his friends amber eyes.

"Its nothing really. I'm just a little confused" Jace said.

"With what?" Jonathan asked.

"Its not important" Jace said. Jonathan nodded.

* * *

Clary had taken a shower and changed into a cute black mesh, sweetheart crop top with gray destroyed shorts and a black leather jacket, she grabbed black spiky ankle boots, brushed her hair into a high bun, then ran out her room to the kitchen. She saw Jace, Isabelle and Magnus talking.

"Hey, love your fit" Isabelle said, Clary giggled at her statement.

"Thanks I love it to" Clary said, Magnus winked at her and gave her an appreciative nod.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Isabelle asked. Clary nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great actually. I had a therapeutic chat with my friend" Clary said, thinking of Simon's persistent badgering.

"Guy friend..." Isabelle said, smirking.

"He's my best friend. We've slept together before" Clary said, Jace's head snapped up and his jaw clenched. Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said.

"I.. erm... I meant. Slept over... not anything sexual" Clary muttered. Isabelle and Magnus bursted into giggle fits. Clary took a cup of coffee and sipped it.

"It's alright" Isabelle said. Clary nodded. "So have you tossed your cookies yet?" She asked. Clary did a spit take all over Magnus, making him yelp in surprise.

"Ew!" Magnus squealed. He dabbed a paper towel over his shirt. Jace looked at her curiously, as well as Isabelle.

"So?" Isabelle insisted.

"Yeah" Clary said. Isabelle squealed.

"Was he hot? Was he good? When did it happen?" Isabelle bombarded Clary with questions.

"I'm... not really into personal questions as far as sex..." Clary honestly answered. Isabelle grumbled.

"The only two people here who actually talk about sex, are the ones I would not want to hear from" Isabelle muttered. walking out the kitchen with Magnus following her.

"So little Miss Clary had a sleep over with her guy friend, after kissing me?" Jace said, his face blank.

"You said we weren't in the right age group. And I don't recall you owning me. Simon is my friend and I'll see him or who ever I want. When I want." She said.

"Because its true. I'm five years your senior!" Jace said.

"I know that! its not like I want a serious relationship or anything, seeming I already have one that I could really care less for" Clary mumbled. Her phone beeped and she took it out of her pocket. It was a text from Jordan.

_Hey I just wanted to make sure you're okay I talked to Aline and she seems really upset ~ J_

Clary scowled and Jace furrowed a brow. She ignored him and texted him back.

_I'm the one who should be upset not her. and why? you don't even like her ~ C_

Her phone beeped again.

_She called me and told me you were flirting with some older guy ~J_

_It doesn't matter... it was innocent. and since when does Aline have your number? ~C_

_Since I gave it to her. You've been acting weird Clary. More so than average and since you don't talk to me like you do Aline or Simon. I told her to tell me when your upset or sad or hurt ~J_

_God! Jordan. You're my boyfriend not my damn therapist ~C_

_I just want to know whats going on with my girlfriend! ~J_

_Nothing is going on... ~C_

_I would big to differ ~J_

_I'll just talk to you later. ~C_

_Fine, just call me later. ~J_

Clary sighed, and put her phone back in her pocket. Jordan was a good guy and she knew it, It's just she didn't love him. To be honest she didn't know what love was. She loved her mom with all her heart, But the kind of love two people have when in a relationship or not, she hadn't felt for anyone.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, his face ridden with concern.

"Just peachy" Clary answered.

"Alright..." Jace said. He looked down. "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing" Clary said. Truthfully she hated pity.

"So, are you busy today?" He asked. Clary shook her head.

"Want to spend the day with yours truly?" Jace asked.

"I don't think so. I have a lot of unpacking and sorting to do, maybe some other time" Clary said, Jace's face went blank again.

Clary just walked out the kitchen and went back to her room.

* * *

**So Sorry for the long wait. I am such a bitch. I know...**

**I just wanted people to know that I'm not giving up on this story...**

**I'm trying my best. I have four stories on here plus my book in real.**

**So its kind of hard to find time for my books.**

**Thanks for all the support I've been getting though,**

**You've all been very supportive and patient and I wish I could do something for all of you!**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah, This took a while. Hunties :) I'm so sorry for being so late but I promise it was worth the wait.**

**I aim to please and provide your steamy affairs. **

**So stay tuned for more bittersweet/slowly but steady/ love scenes :)**

* * *

Clary was putting away her clothes when someone knocked on her door. She sighed and said. "Come in"

The door opened and there stood Maia. Clary hadn't really talked to her since she was here.

"Hey" Maia said, She came in and sat on the bed. Clary continued folding her clothes and laying them down in the chester drawer. Maia smiled a shy smile.

"What can I do you for?" Clary turned raising her brow, she was on her knees.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know catch up" Maia said. Clary shook her head on the inside.

"Oh... um.. How are you?" Clary asked. Maia's eyes flickered around the room.

"I'm fine, you?" She said quickly. Clary darted her eyes between Maia and the door. It was awkward talking to Maia. She was utterly bored and always trying to be Clary's friend. She didn't dislike Maia she just thought she tried to hard, though she would never admit it. Maia was a sweet woman.

"I'm okay, this move is so frustrating" Clary stood up and put her suitcases under the bed.

"How so?" Maia inquired.

"Well I'm kind of a little far away from my friends. I used to live like walking distance or at least a 5 minute drive away. Now I'm almost an hour away." Clary smiled, sitting on the bed.

"I know how that feels being away from your friends can be really hard." Maia said, Clary fought the urge to scowl or roll her eyes, she just sat still and nodded. All Maia's friends were right in the same house, Clary would beg to differ how she felt the same way.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Maia asked, Clary really had thought about them, though she knew she'd have to go to Jordan and make things up with him, after all they were best friends before anything. She liked him, but she didn't love him. Her heart ached for a love that dire.

"I guess I'll go see my boyfriend" Clary said, Maia laughed.

"Has Jonathan met him yet?" Maia asked. Clary shook her head.

"He wants to, though I'm not so sure about it just yet" Clary says.

"I wouldn't want my older brother to either. Well if I have one, as you know I have a little brother" Maia said, Clary bobs her head. After two minutes of silence Clary cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go get something to drink" Clary said, Maia nodded. Clary went out the door as fast as she could.

* * *

Jace was sitting on the high swivel chair by the kitchen island, on his iPad researching data for his father's company. He was the kind of person who stayed at home and worked or traveled around the country or world if needed. Everyone said they wish they didn't have to do so. Isabelle choose to stay home and be a fashion consultant, while Alec was a action star. Quite famous.

Jace looked up when he heard footsteps and there was the redhead who caught his heart. He didn't know why he was so attached to her after all she was young and his best friends little sister, but every time he saw her the why's, buts and reasons just seemed to shift away. He watched as she sat next to him.

"I take it your done packing?" He asked, she groaned, but nodded.

"Yes and thank Raziel" She exclaimed, Jace raised a brow.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Maia's persistent chatting and court of me" She said, Jace chuckled.

"Yeah she's sort of different, I noticed how she was when you first came and right away you hit it off with Isabelle" He explained.

Clary frowned. "I don't mean to be such a prude or anything, it's just Maia tries to hard".

"I guess" Jace said, He smiled to himself as Clary brushed a hair out of her face.

"So, what are your plans now?" He asked.

"I'm going to go see Jordan" Clary said, Jace furrowed a brow.

"Friend?" He asked, looking back at his iPad.

"Boyfriend" Clary said, slowly. Jace nodded.

"Um, I'll see you later I guess" Clary said. She got off the chair and walked out the kitchen, Jace watched her go in silence. He wanted her to break up with her boyfriend and for so many reasons he knew it was wrong, he frowned and continued working.

* * *

Maia decided to go out and do some shopping, She headed for the kitchen and stopped when she heard something she knew she wasn't supposed to hear.

"I don't mean to be such a prude or anything, it's just Maia tries to hard" Clary said.

"I guess" Jace said. Maia blinked and went back out to the foyer and went to her room, which she shared with Jonathan.

"Oh, hey Maia" Isabelle said, Maia ignored her and went to her room, slamming the door shut. She laid on the bed and tears spilled. She wanted a connection with Clary since she knew her longer then everyone, well except for Jonathan. She always thought of Clary as a sister.

Clary was so different when it came to Isabelle or Jace or even Magnus. Maia huffed, realizing all of the people she just mentioned had fun and interesting personalities. She wiped at her tears and decided she was going to do something for Clary.

Something none of the house mates would do. She got up and went over to the desk and pulled up Facebook on her apple computer. She looked up Clary's profile and sent an invite to all Clary's friends for a party tomorrow night, once she was finished she smiled to herself.

"Clary's going to be so happy" Maia said, triumphing.

* * *

Jordan's mother Stefania opened the door, about to leave Clary guessed.

"Hi Ms. Kyle" Clary said, Stefania frowned.

"Clary your like a daughter to me, call me Stefania" She smiled, Clary giggled.

"Stefania" She said, Stefania nodded and went out the front door.

"Clary climbed the steps and walked down the hall to Jordan's room. She knocked on the door.

She rolled her eyes when she heard cute snoring. She opened the door slowly and stepped in closing it. Jordan was sleeping on his bed. Clary giggled. She walked up slowly, slipping her shoes off. She climbed onto Jordan and straddled his hips.

She kissed him and his eyes opened in panic. When he saw her he calmed down and gave into her kiss. He moved his hand to her waist and the other to her hair, pulling the bun out of place. Her hair cascaded down her back. She felt his heartbeat.

"You know you're sexy when you're asleep" Clary said, Jordan raised a brow.

"Only when I'm sleeping?" He asked, Clary giggled.

"You know what I meant" Clary slapped his chest, lightly. He kissed her again.

"I know what you meant" He said, He lifted himself and Clary up.

"Are you still mad at me?" Clary asked, Jordan shook his head.

"I wasn't mad Clary, I just wanted you to talk to me you know tell me stuff" He said. She frowned.

"I'm sorry." She said, he kissed her signaling he didn't want an apology. He trailed his lips from her lips to her jaw bone, towards her neck where he sucked on it. He was marking her, Clary moaned.

"My brothers bigger than you Jordan, you do realize if he sees this" She gestured to her neck. "He'll probably kick your ass".

He flipped her onto her back. "Totally worth it" he murmured, brushing his forehead against hers. She pulled his shirt above his head and kissed him again. He reached for her jacket and tugged it off. He kissed her shoulder, trailing his head down her torso, he brought his hands to the hem of her shirt, he pulled it off and hooked his hands in hers, he kissed her on the lips again and Clary froze, he looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just the door" Clary said, Jordan nodded, getting up he locked it. Clary took a deep breath.

He climbed back onto the bed and put his arms on either side of her, as much to know he wasn't crushing her with his weight, he kissed her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Clary ran her hands down his chest.

* * *

Isabelle walked into the kitchen and saw Jace.

"Hey whats wrong with Maia, she just stormed past me in the hallway" Isabelle said. Jace looked up and grumbled.

"She must of heard what Clary said about her trying to hard to be her friend" Jace said, Isabelle shook her head.

"Wow..." Isabelle said. She went to the cupboard and took out a packet of oreo's and sat across from Jace. She separated the cookie and licked the cream. Jace scowled.

"That is disgusting Iz" Jace said, she giggled.

"I like it, so screw off" Isabelle said, she finished the first cookie and went for another cookie. Jace rolled his eyes.

"I'm never eating from you again" Jace said, Isabelle laughed.

"Sure thing big bro" Isabelle rolled her eyes at Jace's clean freak mode.

"Can you at least go somewhere else with that" Jace shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Where's Clary?" Isabelle inquired. Jace looked back at his work.

"Her boyfriend's" He said, Jonathan walked in.

"What's up with you?" Isabelle asked. Jonathan had a seat beside Jace.

"Some prick scratched my Audi R10" He scowled.

"So?" Isabelle said.

"The backs messed up." He said. Isabelle laughed, she was shaking so hard she fell off of her chair.

* * *

Clary laid next to Jordan, looking at the ceiling, he was sleeping. She was shaking. She moved from his grip and put her shirt back on. Jordan was probably sexually frustrated with her. She riled him up and didn't go through with it. She hadn't had sex with him since they'd started dating. The last time she had sex was...

She pulled her shoes on and left without a word. On her way back to Jon's she turned on the radio listening to Miley Cyrus's Do my thang. She was so attached to Miley Cyrus for some reason.

When she got home she went inside and climbed up the stairs. She was thanking the Angel Raziel that she heard different voices in the living room. When she turned the corner she bumped into Jace, and she felt her luck run out.

"Hey" He said. She stared at him.

"Hi" She said, he stared at her curiously.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Y.. Yeah, W.. Why would you say that?" She spluttered over her words.

"Well for one you're shaking and you're stuttering" He said, she cursed herself silently.

"Sorry" she said, finally managing an okay word.

"You don't have to say sorry. Just tell me whats wrong" He said, she looked down.

"I.." He took her hand in his and led her to his room, closing the door he sat her down on the bed and sat beside her.

"So..." He said, she breathed deeply.

"I have a problem" She said, he raised a brow.

"Now mentally, physically" She said, he still didn't understand.

"I haven't slept with my boyfriend, no matter how hard I try. I just can't. I haven't..." She stopped talking.

"You're a virgin?" He asked.

"No" She said. He looked into her eyes.

"I don't get it, are you celibate?" He asked, she shook her head.

"I haven't slept with anyone since Will Herondale" She said, Jace's eyes went wide.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Is this Will Herondale British, blackish hair, crystal blue eyes?" he asked. She glanced at him, he'd described him perfectly.

"How'd you?" She said.

"He's my cousin" He blurted, she tensed.

"I... um. I'm really tired. I should go to bed" She said.

"Clar-" She cut him off.

"Good night Jace" She said, walking out of his room she closed the door and went to her room, closing her door, she plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**So some of you are just like. What the Fuck? or even worse. I am so sorry, but I had to bring her boyfriend in :( **

**Don't worry though the next chapter is a Clace moment when Clary and Jace get closer and she lets his narrow minded ass in :)**

**-HEHEHE-**


	5. Chapter 5

All night Clary, lie in bed, twisting and turning. She couldn't sleep for the life of her. She felt so uncomfortable, after finding out Jace's cousin was Will Herondale. The bane of her existence. She tasted bile in her throat.

A knock sounded on her door and she stood and went to open it. Revealed in the hallway a shirtless Jace. She bit her lip, Why did he always have to be shirtless? She thought.

"I'm sorry" He said quickly. She raised a brow.

"For earlier..." He clarifies, she knew what he meant.

"It's not your fault. You can't help who your family is. I know that all to well." Clary says, He stares at her.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Its a long story" She says. He smiles.

"Good thing I love long stories" He says. She frowns.

"You won't love this one" She backs up.

"Maybe not, but I still want to hear about it" He says, she inhales then lets him in, closing the door behind him. She climbs back into bed, Jace following. He covers both of them, then they both turn on their sides facing each other.

"It's just my whole life has been a huge disappointment. I never set goals or high hopes. Because usually where there's a good thing, theres a bad thing." Sh sighs.

"I never let people in usually. Its just how I am. Call me a bitch or whatever people do call me. I really don't I've known Simon for as long as I can remember and even he doesn't know some stuff about me. Neither does Aline" She breaths.

Jace nods, she believes he's trying to be respectful and listen before interrupting. After seeing his usual personality she's baffled when she sees he isn't being cocky, or arrogant, he isn't flirting with her. He's just listening, actually caring. Something her own brother and friends fail to do. They usually end up arguing or judging her. So she just gives up mostly.

"Jonathan's one of the few people I used to look up to. Who I trusted. Who I loved. He was always there for me. But then Maia came along and he moved out. He eventually stopped caring. stopped asking me anything. He just stopped all contact with me for three years, While in that space of time..." She stops and feels her heart start to beat against her chest.

He looks at her with expectant eyes. "During that time, it was hard for me. I went through alot of stuff. I meant some bad people. I did bad things. Things I'm not proud of. I found someone who I loved, who I thought loved me. He did everything and anything to keep me happy. He introduced me to a world I didn't think I could know. Gave me experiences like no other" She said.

By the look on Jace's face, she could tell he knew she was talking about Will. The one person she loved, until everything went bad. He was the light in her dark. The feisty, but caring boy.

"I had some really rough times. Will... He..." She clenched her fists and averted her gaze from the Golden God.

"Did he do something to you?" He asks. She lays her head on the pillow and does everything in her power to keep from looking back into Jace's amber irises.

"Clary?" He asks.

* * *

"He was really sweet and funny. He was alot like you in more ways than you would think. I thought he was the one. I really did... We'd been together almost two years before he started to get agitated with me... He would always scream at me..." She says, Jace tenses.

"He would occasionally hit me, then if to make matters worst. We went on a trip one summer. I was supposed to be at some summer camp, but I didn't want to go so I went, then Will picked me up to go meet up with his friends at his families summer home in Boca Raton, Florida. We had so much fun at first, then... the trip just... it took a turn for the worst" She grunts.

"He got drunk one night and I was taking care of him... He raped me... I didn't know what to think. I thought maybe it wasn't... maybe it was some sort of kinky thing or something, hence the experiences. But He... He didn't stop... he hurt me... He made me feel dirty..." She breathes through her nose.

Jace's eyes darken, his face turns red and his body goes rigid.

"I.. um... I left early and went back to camp. Spending the duration of summer there. I started getting sick, I waved it off thinking it was because of the bizarre things we were doing, like climbing heights and walking across really shaky bridges and stuff... But when I got home, I realized I missed my period. I um... I took a test..." She bites her lip.

"I took five tests, all positive, I let myself hold onto a tiny shred of hope, thinking tests could be wrong. I went to the doctor and they confirmed it. I was screwed. My life would be over. I was having Will Herondale's child. And to make matters worst, he returned, he started stalking me everywhere I went. Calling me. Texting me, emailing me." She sniffles, tears fell from her eyes.

"He was making my life a living hell" She groaned. "My mother was barely around at that time in my life. She was barely there for me. Onto the next destination. Shopping, partying, pitying herself. I raised myself basically. She would occasionally skype me. But she face-timed me everyday, called me nonstop. I felt like I was going crazy. I was only two months when he found out. He um..." She tasted bile in her throat, shuddering at the memory.

"What. Did. He. Do" Jace said through gritted teeth, he emphasized each word.

"He shoved me down some stairs. I thought maybe I would lose the baby, thats what he thought but instead the baby was fine. I moved, leaving all traces from my life behind. I moved in with my Uncle Luke's sister. She was a nurse so she took care of me. I had a daughter at the age of fifteen" She could feel Jace burning a hole through her.

* * *

Jace blinked back anger, knowing he couldn't take it out on Clary it wasn't her fault. It was that sick bastards fault. Her mother's fault also. Her brothers fault. He wanted to kill them for leaving Clary for that sick fiend to do that to her.

After a moment of clarity he asked her. "What happened to the baby? Jonathan hasn't mentioned you having a baby." He asked, She finally directed her gaze back to his.

"I gave her away. I didn't want to, but I knew it was what was best. With Will hanging around every second there was no telling what he would do" She said, he nodded.

"Do you regret giving her away?" He inquires she shrugs.

"Sometimes I wish I could get her back, I wish I could. But I can't she's one. She'll be two this year. She's accustomed to that family. I can't rip her away from the only family she's ever loved. For what? For me? That's selfish. They can't even have kids" She grumbled. Jace took her face in his hands.

"No it would be getting your daughter back, your own flesh and blood back. Sure they'll be hurt and so will she. But what happens when she's older and she tries to find you and she asks you why didn't you take her back?" He raises a brow. She shake sher head.

"No... I won't do it. I'm too young and its too late... I just want to forget this..." She said, Jace felt bad. He'd pushed her to open up, and she was so sad and hurt. Jonathan didn't even know. He was going to give him such the quarrel he wouldn't be able to talk anymore.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't tell Jonathan. I don't want anyone to know. Promise me Jace" She says, he frowns.

"He deserves to know what happened. He deserves to know what he let happen!" he snaps, Clary flinches and he realizes his mistake.

"I'm sorry. It's just my own cousin hurt you. I always knew he was a freak..." He exclaimed.

"It's fine" Clary sighs. He nods, kissing her cheek.

"You should get some sleep" He said, she scoffs.

"I've been trying for the past four hours" She says, he pulls her close and snuggles into her, flipping her around so he's spooning her.

"Jace..." She says. He hums.

"Hmm?" He hums.

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone" She says, his face is in the crook of her neck, his arms around her waist.

"I promise" He says, simply.

"Swear on the angel" She turns and looks at him, intertwining her hands with his.

"How'd you?" He stares at her with wide eyes.

"Your tattoo" She touches the tattoo on his low hipbone, tracing it.

"You know Latin?" He says. She nods.

"A swear made by the angel. Is a swear meant to be kept for the rest of your life. By the angel your soul shall be bound to that swear, that promise. By Raziel himself" Clary says, reading word for word his tattoo.

"I swear on the Angel Raziel himself" He said, Clearing his throat after feeling Clary's fingers tracing the ink on his skin. He feels pleasure and arousal. He quickly thinks of Duck and his face tightens.

"You should get some sleep." He clears his throat and she turns back around her back to his chest. His arms around her, she finally falls asleep. In his arms.

He thinks about all she said. Knowing damn well he couldn't say anything to anyone. He'd sworn on the angel. Something that wasn't to be taken lightly. Thanks to the Clave. He wasn't a religious person but the Clave was a religion group, who praised the Angel Raziel. He was believed to have created a race of pure humans who could do no wrong, but Jace hadn't believed that, all he believed in was the fact that they were basically Goddesses and God's. The fact that they were to protect those inferior to them.

He closed his eyes thinking about Clary.

* * *

At around Five in the morning, Clary got up and went to take a shower. She was quiet, making sure she wouldn't wake up Jace. She showered, scrubbing her pale skin, then washing her hair. She'd told Jace the one thing she'd told no one but her Aunt Amatis. She felt her blood run cold. Jace knew that she was raped...

When she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a short green towel that only reached mid-thigh. She searched for her clothes and cursed herself when she realized she didn't take any into the bathroom with her. She braced her self and slowly opened the door. Jace was at her desk, flipping through her sketchbook. She squeaked in surprise, her towel dropping.

Jace turned around and stared at her, his face was lust filled and for a split second Clary thought he wanted her but it turned to blankness, he rushed out her room, shutting the door behind him.

She quickly grabbed her towel. Cursing herself silently. Not only did Jace see her naked, he knew her deepest, darkest secret. She was on a freaking role. It was just her luck. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. she hurriedly got dressed, putting on a yellow, silk bra and panties set. She yanked on a peach flare dress, it was strapless at the top, it went to mid-thigh, the bottom was like a skater skirt.

She grabbed a black blazer and black flats and her purse and headed out, she decided against, checking her phone. She needed a breather. Especially since, Jace knew something so personal about her, he'd seen something so private. She gulped as she passed his room, she rushed down the hall towards the stairs, she went through the front door, thanking the angel himself for her car being there. Finally! she thought, hoping in. She headed straight for Simon's. The only person who wouldn't make her feel awkward.

* * *

**So I know... I know I need to update more but I have alot of books I'm working on in real, getting them ready for publish dates. I already published two books and I'm modeling. I'm also doing stories on here. **

**For all of my Trapped With You Fans! **

**I will be ending the story after 100 chapters. It wont be done, it'll just be done on Fanfiction :(**

**I'm going to publish it and since it's so liked I decided why not. Put it to the pages and let everyone around the world enjoy it :) **

**I'm going to sell it for 2.99 then the price will go up after the third book, its going to be a series. Basically everything thats there will be in the books, I'll just change the names :) **

**So basically the first book will be up until chapter 40. **

**The second book will be Chapter 41-100 :)**

**Then I'll start anew, everything will be taking off from there. No one will know whats going to happen after that :)**

**Sorry... But my family was talking to me saying I spend way to much time on my computer. Between updating my stories on here and trying to keep up. It's a time absorber.**

**They basically said "If you're going to be writing a story this good, you should get paid for doing so" **

**So I decided to take their advice, but it wasn't until my publisher showed Trapped With You, to a group of New York Times Reviewers I decided to do it :)**

**They told me it had the potential of becoming a best seller so I've decided to publish :)**

**I am sorry if people are going to be pissed with me, but I've been working towards being known for my books and writing a best seller my whole life. Its been a goal and I can't let anyone come on my way. **

**It may be selfish but its my dream to be on the New Yorks Best Seller List :)**

**So Thanks to everyone who's inspired me enough to do this. **

**-ReadersConscious-**


End file.
